What I don't know won't hurt me
by livelovelaugh91
Summary: What's a girl to do when she's trapped between what she knows and what she feels? With Eli's cheating and her refusal to confront him Clare puts herself in the position for complete emotional demolition. What will become of Eclare? Rated M. reviews please
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Degrassi**

_So this is a new story I decided to do. The characters are kind of out of whack of course. I hope you enjoy it and reviews are greatly appreciated. I like to write more when I actually know people are actually reading….Um well, without further Adieu I present to you: What I don't know won't hurt me_**

* * *

****Clare**

Am I an idiot or the class dunce? Sometimes I feel so stupid. Something I feel weak like a tiny mouse. Sometimes I feel invisible and at times I actually think I am. At least to my boyfriend and he's the one person I want to see me. I want to be seen by him! I want him to listen to me but he doesn't… Instead he only looks at me and hears me but I don't know how much longer I can take that. I don't know how much longer I can endure only being a doll on the shelf in his world.

Eli lay in my bed asleep. This is our normal routine since my mother has started working nights. He will come over and spend a few hours. I don't oppose to it because I like spending time with him. I watched him while he slumbered, snoring softly as he entered REM. His eyes are moving rapidly. I can't sleep. Rest just hasn't come easily lately. I got up from the bed, careful not to wake him. I went through his pockets and I found what I was looking for. His cell phone was blinking with the notice of his full inbox. I broke through his pass code and I read the messages. All two hundred were from girls, none of them were me. Didn't I tell you? Eli's a cheater….

I read the messages. They were offering him sex. I bet he'll take them up on their offers. I guess this is what's keeping me up at night. It burns me up inside that Eli betrays me knowing damn well that I love him. I guess nobody is to blame for that but me though because I've never confronted him about the cheating. I know if I ever do… I will break it off with him and I'm just not ready to let go yet so as far as I'm concerned… what he thinks I don't know won't hurt me…

I lay back down on the bed after viciously going through all of the messages and deleting them. I know they will just resend them but at least I can say I tried. I watched him sleeping. How can somebody so beautiful be so… wrong? He started to murmur in his sleep. I turned my attention back to him.

"Aw come on Hanna I've had my cootie shots…Can you swallow please?"

Hanna? I only know of one Hanna at Degrassi. She's in the Christian prayer group with me at school. She's such a hypocritical bitch if that's her. She looked down her nose at me for dating Eli because he was an atheist and now it seems like she's blowing him. My jealousy started to get the best of me so I got Eli's phone and I called Hanna's number.

"Hey baby I've missed you like crazy! You were like an animal, my ass is still sore. I've been sitting on a gallon of icecream. Baby?"

"…"

I hung up the phone and in my fit of rage I threw it down. When it hit my hardwood floor it shattered. I looked back and Eli was still sleeping. I can't believe I just broke his phone! I gathered all the pieces and I tried mending the phone but it was useless. The screen had even broken out of the damn device. I knew there was only one solution.

I went down stairs and out the front door. It was really cold out and snow was on the ground. I only had on sleeping shorts and a tank top but these are desperate times. I went to the back yard and I dropped to my knees. I started digging like a mad women or a dog that'd hidden a treasure. I made sure the hole was deep enough and I buried the phone. My fingers were numb from the cold wind and frozen dirt they had to claw through. I didn't realize I was cold until the sound of my teeth chattering brought me back to the present. I scurried into the house and I went upstairs into the bathroom. I took off the wet pajamas and I took a hot shower to warm myself up. When I got out Eli was still sound asleep. He didn't even know I was gone.

I slipped back into the bed and I held onto him. Why do I try so hard? Why do I love Eli the way I do even though he's so… "Friendly"? I guess those questions will be answered right after hell gets a blizzard.

The next morning when my alarm clock went off I smacked at it frantically trying to shut it off. I rose up, my heart was beating out of my chest and my body was sore. I felt like I'd been hit by a truck or something. Eli rose up too; his shaggy hair was all over his head. He went over to where his pants were and he looked for his phone. I acted natural while Eli hysterically searched for his cell.

"Clare have you seen my phone?"

"No Eli… Um what does it look like?"

"You know what it looks like; it's a black phone, slider, touch screen… You've seen it a million times!"

"I'm oblivious sometimes. Could you have left it at the Dot or at home?"

"No."

"What about any other place. Did you go anywhere else after school?"

"Uhhh never mind I will just… I will figure this out."

"I will keep a watch out for it. It can't be far."

"Yeah... you're right. Thanks baby."

Eli walked over to me and kissed me. His hand cruised up and down my thigh, each time inching closer to my panties. I lay back on the bed and he slowly lay down on me. I could feel his morning wood through his boxers.

"Eli we can't do this right now. My mother is in her room sleeping."

"Then you'd better be quiet."

He effortlessly unbuttoned my shirt to expose my breasts. He palmed one of my breasts which delivering light nips, flickers of the tongue and soft kisses to the other. He moved lower with his kisses, unbuttoning as he went. When the shirt was completely undone he moved it to the side and he pulled my panties down. His tongue made circles around my clit. Staying quiet was a challenge especially when he started to dart his tongue in and out of me. I went out of my head! I was so close to an orgasm when he started moving his kisses back up to my neck. Then suddenly he stopped completely and went back to getting dressed.

"What are you doing?"

"We don't have any condoms. I just remembered."

"So you are just going to tease me and leave? Guess you don't love me at all."

"Silly girl. I love you more than anything. See you at the prison."  
"Bye."

He finished getting dressed and he ninja'd out down to the front door where he escaped smoothly. I watched as he walked to Morty, who was parallel parked on the street some houses down. When he was gone I went into he bathroom and I showered. I let the steam condition my skin and then I rubbed lotion all over. I slipped on the uniform skirt and loud red shirt then I done the normal morning routine. I blow dried my hair and I brushed down my curls which conformed, luckily.

I grabbed my backpack from my room and I got an apple from the fruit and candy bowl in the kitchen and I walked outside to see Morty parked in front of my house. Eli was standing outside the car with a devious half smile on his face.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I, unlike you, don't have a million things to do to get ready… now get in or we'll be late."

"Okay. Ever find your phone?"

"No… I'll just get another. I'm due for an upgrade anyway."

**Eli**

I don't know why I get the feeling Clare did something to my phone. She's been acting strange lately. Whenever I sleep over lately she tosses and turns. At first I thought she was just having a bad series of nights but now I think it's me. Last night was no different.  
I know I probably have an ass load of messages and missed calls. I just have a lot of friends. Most of them are girls. What can I say? I love women… I love all colors, shapes, sizes and all. I mean is it really so wrong to partake in something beautiful with beautiful women? Of course Clare is the only one I really care about really though.

We made it to Degrassi. I opened Clare's door for her and she still seemed really bothered. I started talking to her but she was just mentally gone. I know she's not on her period so I'm going to blame her behavior on her lack of sleep.

When we got to Clare's locker Adam was standing there. My best friend... He unfortunately does know all about my thirst for women and he fusses on me for it every chance he gets. I will tolerate the fussing though, just as long as he doesn't spill the beans to Clare. I couldn't stand to lose her. I know I'm playing a risky game but I refuse to lose.

"What's up bud?"

"Nothing… How are you today Clare?"

"I'm fine Adam."

"Really because you look peaked."

"I'm fine Adam."

"Alright alright Ms. Grouchy pants."

"Um, I will catch up with you two fellas later. I'm going to the ladies room before class."

"Okay…bye."

"Adios."

While Clare walked away Adam looked at me suspiciously. I tried to ignore his strange glare but it was damn near impossible because he was making me so damned uncomfortable and the moment turned awkward. Finally I turned to him. He started his daily fuss and I started my morning-time greetings.

"What did you do to her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Is she pregnant?"

"No! You know I'd never have sex with Clare without protection."

"Oh right because you don't wanna give her your AIDS."

"Ha ha Adam… you know I don't have AIDS."

"Well… I'm sure you have something else."

"Why are you so sure of that?"

"Hi Eli"

"Hi Candy."

"Because dude… You mess with the wrong kind and on a frequent basis."

"Hi Eli!"

"Sup Lucy? It's not that bad Adam."

"Eli! Do I need to remind you of what happened last month?"

"Gore horror fest?"

"Hi handsome…"

"Miranda, looking good…"

"No! Your syphilis scare!"

"Wanna say that over the PA system? Oh boy…"

"Eli what's with you calling hanging up last night?"

"Hanna, baby… I don't know what you are talking about. I was sleeping last night and I can't even find my phone."

"Well… All is forgiven. Catch you later."

"You know it."

"My point is dude… You are into some risky shit and if you are going to be doing that… you might ought to just leave Clare out of it."'

"Eli how are you feeling today?"

"Better thanks to you nurse Alicia. Adam, dude I know you are right but I don't care… I'm just a selfish guy."

"Grasshopper you will learn that even you can't have your cake and eat it too… in time, like the rest of the world, you're gonna have to choose."

"Well, I'm gonna enjoy the journey to the crossroads I guess."

_I hope it didn't get too confusing during Eli and Adam's convo! I was trying to show just how many ladies Eli was "acquainted" with so I wanted to show some of them greeting him during an ordinary moment on a normal morning._

**What did you think? =D Drop it in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eli**

She placed her surgically plumpened lips around the head of my penis and, sucked it with a vengeance. I grabbed her hair, guiding her head where I wanted it to go. I pushed her head down and my shaft started to disappear in her mouth as it went further down her throat. She pulled back breathless and coughing.

"Eli! You said you wouldn't gag me again."  
"Aw come on Hanna… where's your sense of humor? I'm giving you the gift of gag."

"I'm serious. You know my gag reflexes are sensitive."

"Really, they didn't seem that sensitive to me right then… Wanna finish what you started?"

"Always."

I stood up and he stayed on her knees. She opened her mouth, looking up at me. I smiled down at her while I smoothed the hair from her face. Her eyeliner was running because her eyes were watering. She was a mess and it was hot. I moved my cock in and out of her mouth at a rhythm like…having sex with her mouth. When I felt myself about to cum I gagged her again and I filled her mouth with…me. She smiled and swallowed it proudly.

"Want a cigarette?"

"No thanks Hanna."

"Why are you getting dressed?"

"I have plans."

"Clare?"

"She is my girlfriend."

"I'm better for you."

"Hanna…"

"Okay okay."

After I got dressed I kissed Hanna on the forehead and I left her house. To think, she and Clare fell out because Hanna didn't think dating an atheist would be a good idea… Guess she's putting her foot (among other things) in her mouth now.

I had one more stop to make before I went to Clare's. She doesn't usually expect me until dark anyway. I went to Janet's house. I went around to her window and she opened it, already naked. I told her that's what I like and she's just made a habit of it ever since. I wasted no time getting down to business. I knocked everything off of her nightstand and I bent her over it. I went into her roughly and she moaned with pleasure. I saw her nails making claw marks in the lacquer of the nightstand. I must be doing something right. Her wetness ran down her legs and she started to collapse.

"Oh god Eli you always fuck me so well!"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah…yes!"

I felt myself about to cum so I pulled out and shot it on her ass and afterwards I gave her butt a hard smack just to watch it jiggle. Janet, unlike Hanna knew the rules. She didn't expect me to stay or try to build a real relationship with her. It was strictly sex with her. Of course I did get some background information about her. She's a plus size model and I must say… sex appeal is all up her alley. She just wants sex because she doesn't want a boyfriend. She needs a service and I'm happy to provide it to her for free. I escaped out of her window and I went home. I showered quickly and changed. No way am I going to go to Clare's smelling like sex and other women.

When I got there the sun was just setting. Clare's mom was already gone to work and I knew she'd be alone. I knocked on the door and she answered wearing a pair of flannel Spongebob pajamas.

"Is Spongebob the new sexy?"

"No, I'm just tired."

"Oh okay. Did I do something wrong Clare? You haven't really been talking to me today?"

"No, I'm just feeling ill."

When Clare said that it set off all kinds of alarms for me. I started to wonder if I'd given her something. How could I tell her to go and get tested without exposing myself as a cheater? I want her to be healthy but… I still want her.

"Should you go to the doctor?"

"No."

"Hey, you know what I was thinking?"

"What?"

"We should go for biannual STD tests."

"Why?"

"Because we are sexually active. Just so we can get into the habit of it. It'll be fun."

"Well… okay."

"Great."

We went up to her room. I took of my jeans and shirt. I lay on my side of the bed and she lay down on hers. I didn't know whether she was sleeping or not though because she wasn't moving.

**Clare**

I stayed still for over an hour until finally Eli's soft snores buzzed in my ear. I slipped out from under him. I checked his pockets and saw his new phone. It didn't take me long to break past the code and see all the messages from his whores. I don't know why I torture myself. I know whenever I look they will be there. There was one message there that I didn't expect to see though. It was from Alli. I placed his phone back where I'd found it and I went into the bathroom to cry. She was supposed to be my best friend! I've been talking to her about Eli and all along she's been sleeping with him.

Maybe it's just not meant for me to be happy. KC was stolen away by my best friend, Eli is screwing my best friend. I guess I have no more best friends. I stopped thinking about it. I didn't want to argue with myself tonight. I know it's wrong to be madder at Alli than I am at Eli but I can't help it. I've always been there for her. When she got in trouble with Johnny, when everybody made up those rumors about her and even through her messy ordeal with Drew. Now she's betraying me. I guess it's true that most people always bite the hand that feeds them.

I stood across the room and I started at Eli. The glare from the television gave his skin a blue tint. I wanted to kill him. No kick him…alright, I wanted to kiss him. I'm weak and stupid. I'm one of those girls. The kind you yell at during the movie. The kind we swear we could never become when we are looking in from the outside. I'd once said that cheating is intolerable but here I am… tolerating a cheater. He just has such a hold on me.

I lay beside him, cuddling close to him. At first he didn't respond but after a little while he flipped over, still asleep with a smirk on his face. I reached my hand down into his boxers. I stroked his cock. His eyes slowly started to open.

"Clare?"

"I changed my mind."

"Mmm… go get a condom from my pants pocket."

"Way ahead of you."

I watched as he rolled the latex onto his hardening shaft. He rose up and propped his back up against my headboard. I straddled his lap and his length went into me. It's always painful at first but once our bodies get in sync with each other the pleasure is unlike any I've felt before. I grinded my hips on his cock while he thrusted his hips. Our movements created a wavy pattern. He laid me back slowly, placing just enough of his weight on me. He gave me deep penetrating strokes. I moaned as he came into contact with my g-spot. I started to feel myself approaching an orgasm while Eli hit the right spot. He sent me flying into a tailspin. My core started to clench around his hardness and I felt him pulsating inside me. When he came he pulled out of me, careful to get the condom and all of its contents. He balled it up in a piece of scrap paper and placed it in my waste basket. When he came back to the bed he got on his knees and pulled me to the edge of the bed so that my core was near his face.

"Again?"

"Yes again… Clare you don't know how much I enjoy tasting you."

"I guess I need a reminder."

"I'm gonna make this something you won't easily forget."

He wasn't lying. He did make it something I couldn't easily forget. I was at Elijah Goldsworthy's mercy. I found that his tongue wasn't only useful for telling people off or manipulating dummies like me, it was also good at making me come heavier than a summer monsoon. He ate me out for over an hour. My orgasms came back to back. He might have gone all night if I hadn't begged him to stop. He chuckled deviously and made me cum once more before grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to clean me up.

I went to sleep all wrapped up in him. For this moment at least I feel like he's all mine. I know I'm living in a fool's paradise. I wish I actually was. I wish I was oblivious to this all then this moment wouldn't feel so temporary.

**What did you think? Review! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys, so just for the sake of the story Declan is not in grade 12, but he's in grade 10 with Clare… Enjoy!**_

**Clare**

Eli walked me to class. I saw girls staring at him lustfully and some waved. He kissed me goodbye and went off to his designated place. I sat down in my usual seat and the whispers started when I put my head on the desk.

"**Eli is way too hot to be with someone like Clare. I mean really…the best lay in the world paired with 'Saint Clare' who won't give it up until marriage. I bet he dumps her before year's end."**

"**You're on."**

I pretended to be asleep until Ms. Dawes walked into the classroom. Behind her was a guy. He was tall with brown hair, piercing blue eyes and these wild eyebrows. He's cute if you're into that preppy kind of thing.

"Class, this is Declan Coyne. He's coming to us from Japan. I'm sure you will all make Mr. Coyne feel welcomed."

The only available seat was beside me so he came and sat down. The scent of his cologne flooded my nostrils. He smelled… nice. Ms. Dawes left the classroom like she often does on days when there isn't much to do.

"Hi, I'm Declan."

"I know… I'm Clare. So you're really from Tokyo?"

"Well if you want to get technical I supposed I'm really from New York because that's where I was born but my family moves around a lot."

"You must lead a very exciting life."

"Nah, life's only exciting when you do something new and we've been moving forever. So what is there to get into here?"

"Here as in Degrassi or here as in this city?"

"Um…both."

"Well, Toronto has tons going on and Degrassi…well the clubs and sports are always interesting."

"What clubs?"

"Well there is the film club, dance club, theatre club/ drama club, music, band, stuff like that."

"What are you apart of?"

"The Christian prayer group. We meet once a month. The date and time is usually posted on the bulletin board or put into the announcements."

"Cool."

Ms. Dawes came back and started to give a brief lecture. There were no assignments for the day though. When class finally let out I was leaving the classroom when Declan stopped me.

"Have a good day Clare. I'm glad I met you."

"You too…"

I went to my locker and I put down the unnecessary art book down. I dreaded going to the next class, and the one after that so I decided to cut school. I walked right out the front door of Degrassi, barely missing Simpson's hawk like eyes. I walked to the ice cream parlor I usually go to when I want some good vanilla and sprinkles. That's exactly what I got. Two scoops of vanilla and double rainbow sprinkles.

I started eating the icecream and it was comforting to me. After that I went home. My mother was still sleeping so I went home and I went into Darcy's room. I lay there for about an hour and a half until I saw my mother's car leave and disappear down the street. After that I went downstairs to get the scissors so that I could do some scrapbooking to take my mind off of it all. I forgot everything they taught me about scissor safety though because not only was I running up the stairs but I had the scissors facing the wrong way. I missed a step and I fell, landing right on the scissors. They were plunged into my stomach. I pulled them out and blood started pouring out of me like I was a faucet. I managed to get down the stairs to the phone but it was hard to talk to the dispatcher because I couldn't breathe. Luckily they had my location locked in and help was on the way. I blacked out before they got there.

**Eli**

Something is wrong. Clare isn't here right now and we always meet after school. I went to Morty and I hopped in, speeding over to Clare's house as fast as possible. I saw that her mom way gone already, she must have left early. I noticed paramedics picking the lock to Clare's front door. The ambulance was parked in front of her house as well. I parked Morty on the street and I ran to the guys.

"What's going on?"

"A girl is inside. She fell on scissors… You know this family?"

"She's my girlfriend. The spare key is under here."

I lifted the glass kitten Clare's mom kept on the front porch and I got the spare key. I unlocked the door and Clare was lying in the middle of the floor, bloody and unconscious. There was blood everywhere. It was on the stairs and on the carpet; all of it was marking her path. I didn't know what to do so I stayed out of their way while they worked with her. They got her to respond and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her blues eyes slightly peek out from under her blood covered lids. I got in the ambulance with her and I held her hand. She looked up at me and tried to speak.

"Shhh… save your air."

Once we were at the hospital they whisked her away to the ER and I had the responsibility of calling her mother and father. Mrs. Edwards was hysterical and Mr. Edwards didn't even pick up the phone.

When Mrs. Edwards arrived the real waiting began. We sat there together, waiting for a doctor or nurse to give us an update on the one person that linked our lives together. Oh Clare….

After what seemed like an eternity a doctor came out and he started explaining what happened to Clare.

"She should be fine now. When she fell on the scissors they nipped some of her intestines and narrowly missed her heart, however it did puncture her lung. Now we've drained all the blood from her lungs and patched up her organs. Only her vitals and progress overnight will paint the real picture but she should be fine."

"Thank you doctor. Can we see her?"

"Sure. She's in room 506."

Mrs. Edwards and I walked into the room where Clare was knocked out. I stroked her arm softly and she jumped, waking up and looking my way. She smiled at me again but she didn't try to talk this time.

"Clare you have to be more careful."

Clare nodded her head at Mrs. Edwards's remark before drifting off to sleep again. I kissed her on the cheek and I left so that she could get some rest. I'm glad she's okay because a life without her would be unbearable.

When I got home I looked on my cell phone and noticed that I had tons of missed calls and text messages on my phone. Most of them were from girls and some were from Adam who I'd unofficially broken my plans with. I called my best bud and explained the situation. He understood. I didn't call any of the girls back though. It just doesn't feel like the right thing to do with my girlfriend in the hospital.

**Reviews please =) Comments? Concerns? Suggestions for the next chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

_2 months later…_

**Clare**

I stood in the bathroom looking at the ugly scar on my stomach. Everything is all healed up but that mark was left as a constant reminder of how clumsy I can be. After I sulked over the ugly thing for a few more minutes I decided to just get dressed and not worry about it. I put on my night shirt with my favorite pair of socks.

I walked downstairs and noticed my mom putting on her earrings and checking herself in the mirror. She has a date with the doctor who patched me up from the impalement. At first I didn't know how to feel about it. I guess I'd hoped she and my dad would get back together but once I saw how happy "Jacob" was making her I couldn't protest. She deserves some happiness in her life.

"How do I look Clare? Be honest."

"You look pretty mom. You look really pretty."

"Thanks honey. I won't be out too late."

"I won't wait up."

"Goodbye honey."

"Goodbye mom."

When she left I suddenly got a second wind and a bit of restlessness. I went up to my room and I rummaged through my closet. I found a pink dress that stopped above the knee. It had a flowery print with thin straps so I paired it with a light brown sweater and a pair of light brown cowboy boots. I grabbed my slouch bag and I went out on the town. I don't know where Eli is tonight. He said he was busy but knowing him he's probably just doing someone besides me.

I walked into the Dot and it was nearly empty with the exception of Declan Coyne. He was in the corner typing away on his laptop and sipping on a smoothie. I ordered a milkshake before going over to his table and welcoming myself to a seat.

"Need company?"

"Hi Clare. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I didn't expect to be here. I just felt like being out. I guess everyone is at the concert upstairs."

"Yeah they probably are."

"So what are you doing down here? Is music not really your thing?"

"Well actually I'm writing a play."

"A play? Really? About what?"

"Love, relationships, death… the usual stuff."

"Yeah because that's so original."

"Hey this is going to be brilliant. You will see."

"I guess I will."

"If you don't mind me asking… Why aren't you with your beau?"

"He's busy."

"It's impossible to be too busy for a girl like you on a Friday night."

"Well it's not impossible for him."

"So you are telling me that on this perfect Friday night with a warm breeze and a full moon… You are completely free?"

"I am totally free."'

"Well then Ms. Edwards. This calls for an outing. How about we go downtown?"

"That sounds great. We just have to call a taxi."

"No need."

Declan pulled out a set of keys and he pushed a button setting off the panic alarm to the car parked in front of the restaurant. I giggled as he struggled to shut it off. I think he meant to click the locks but I know he will never admit his slip up.

I bid Peter goodbye before Declan and I slipped out the door and into his comfy Sky roadster. After we were both buckled up for safety he took off and it was like a thrill ride. He nearly got stopped by the police five times on the way down there.

He parked and we walked around downtown, while we enjoyed watching the people, the scenery and the general madness. Declan told me about his very interesting life. Well, I thought it was interesting but he disagreed with me.

"So you are telling me that you've been to the Great Wall of China twice!"

"Yeah I have. It's beautiful."

"Man I'd love to see that."

"Well one day you will. Want a gelato?"

"Sure, how much?"

"I've got this Clare."

"You sure?"

"Positive. What flavor?"

"Hazelnut."

We walked along, while we ate out gelato and talked. Declan is really nice. Of course I already knew that from talking to him every day in Ms. Dawes class. Hanging out with him just reassured me of his kindness. We sat on a bench to watch two drunken people trying to force their way into a bar and that's when Declan dropped a bomb on me.

"So. I don't know if you know this but… your boyfriend is cheating on you with the entire school."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Why are you still with him then?"

"I don't know."

"Does is just not bother you?"

"No, it bothers me plenty… I can't believe I'm talking to you about this! I don't talk to anybody about this!"

"Well, talk to me about this. You need to vent Clare. It's not good to let things like this stay bottled up inside."

"His cheating does bother me but he doesn't know it bothers me because I haven't let him know that I'm aware of his infidelity."

"Why?"

"If I do then I know I'll lose him and I love him."

"Clare staying in a relationship is kind of fruitless if you are the only one trying to make it work."

"You aren't telling me anything I haven't told myself a million times. I guess I'm just stupid."

"You aren't stupid. You are very intelligent and I know this because I cheat off of your test papers and I always make high marks. Maybe you just need some coercing out of this bad situation."

"Yeah, relationship rehab is just what I need."

"Yeah."

Declan suddenly pulled me into a kiss. As our lips entwined I felt myself kissing him back. On the inside I was going crazy. All kinds of alarms were going off in my head and I started to have this immediate sense of guilt but it was masked by this overwhelming feeling of pleasure. When we pulled away from each other I covered my face with my hands. The pleasure left quickly and the guilt started to eat me up like battery acid.

"Declan what just happened here?"

"We just kissed and I loved it. I think you liked it too Clare."

"Declan…"

"Hey, I get it. You are in a relationship. Clare just promise to call me when you need a friend, a set of ears or just somebody to hold you."

"You'd do that for me?"'

"Yeah. I've had a huge crush on you since my first day at Degrassi."

"Wow I never knew that. Thanks Declan for being a freind."

We remained on the bench "people watching" until it started to get late. Declan took me home and left me with a sweet kiss on the cheek. When I got my front door unlocked I turned around to wave goodbye to him. He blew me a kiss and the hot little sports car disappeared down the street.

I went in the house and I locked the door behind me. I leaned against it and I sighed loudly. While I was making my way upstairs the doorbell rang. I ran back down to see Eli standing there.

"I've been calling you."

"I was out."

"With who?"

"A friend."

"In a dress that short? You smell like cologne."

"You smell like perfume but we never talk about that."

"I hope you had fun tonight."

"I did. What did you do tonight?"

"I went to a concert with Adam."

"Oh."

"Clare you know I love you right?"

"Yeah I know."

"Well… would you like to spend the night with me?"

"Sure. I just have to tell my mom I'm staying the night with Alli or something."

**Eli**

Once we were at my house I tossed Clare on the bed and I ripped her dress off practically. Her buttons went flying into the air. I guess she will have to sew those back on. I can't believe she was out with another guy! I couldn't help but be angry. I bit her neck hard while I sucked it. She yelled out and I restrained her so that she couldn't wiggle. I was trying my best to mark my territory with a massive hickey.

When I was sure the spot I'd worked on would bruise I roughly flipped Clare over onto her knees. I entered her quickly and she moaned out. I pumped in and out of her while clawing my nails into the sides of her thighs. I guess this was my way of marking my territory again.

Clare begged for me to ease up but I pretended not to hear her. I wanted her to feel some kind of pain for messing around on me. Her essence ran down her legs and onto my sheets as she came. I didn't stop for her to recuperate though. Instead I kept going and I made Clare take it. She moaned and whimpered as she continuously came and pled for me to ease up. I felt myself about to cum so I gave her a few more harsh strokes before I relieved myself.

After the rough sex and a shower Clare fell asleep in my bed. I sat in my computer chair and I watched her. The hickey on her neck was forming nicely. I examined this beautiful creature. I didn't really hurt her tonight did I? I've never been this rough with her but I'm sure she's fine.

I started to wonder if I really had any ground to stand on. I mean… I am cheating on Clare. Should I really be surprised that the cosmic forces or whatever caused her to step out on me? Maybe I had this coming. As a matter of a fact, I'm sure I probably do deserve this but I'm jealous. What can I say? I'm jealous, and I will kick her sidepiece's ass if I ever find out who he is.

**So what did you guys think? Review please! Thanks =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eli**

"Hanna I… We'll talk about that later."

"Whatever Eli, I can see you are distracted."

I watched Clare and that new rich kid talking down the hall. Look at them talking and… laughing? What the hell can be that funny? They've got their arms looped around each other's. I just do not like the looks of this.

While I was in the m middle of my envy-fest Adam walked up behind me and clapped me on the back. Usually I'd greet him or return the assault but this time I didn't respond because I really couldn't. Look at her…chatting it up with that snake with the eyebrows.

"Somebody's jealous…"

"Shut up Adam. I'm plotting murder."

"Come on man. They are just talking. It's not like she's boning him."

"How the fuck do I know that! Gosh he's so slick."

"Slick as in…Slick?"

"No just slick as in slimy! The grimy bastard!"

"He's not that grimy and slimy. Did I mention he could be my brother in law some day?"

"What Adam?"

"I'm sort of dating his twin sister. She's hot!"  
"Really?'

"Don't get any ideas…She's not into your type."

"Yeah whatever."

I couldn't take seeing the spectacle anymore so I went down the hall. I wrapped my arms around Clare and I kissed her cheek. She wiggled away from me and looked at me strangely.

"Hey Eli? What's up?"

"Nothing. Can't I see my girlfriend?"

"Sure… Hey this is Declan. Declan, this is my boyfriend Eli."

"Nice to meet you."

"Sure."

"Well Declan and Eli. I have to be going now."

"Bye Clare."  
"Bye _baby_."

I eyed the guy evilly. We stood in the hall, looking like we were about to pull guns out on each other. He finally broke the ice and said something.

"It isn't fun is it?"

"What?"

"Watching me take her away from you."

"You aren't taking her anywhere."

"Oh but I am. I'm taking her and you are pushing her right into my arms."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Cut the shit! I used to be you and that naïve act doesn't work. Everyone including Clare knows that half the girls in school have been on your dick."

"Look Richie Rich… you stay away from my fucking girlfriend or daddy will have to buy you a new face!"

"And after he buys me a new face… I'll still take your girlfriend because she's getting fed up with your bullshit and she knows I can treat her right…new face and all."

I tried to punch the bastard but he blocked my fist and grabbed my arm. Before I knew it he'd flipped me over onto the floor. People were around oohing and awwing… Did he just do a karate flip on me? What the hell! My entire body felt like it was broken but I could wiggle my toes so I knew I wasn't paralyzed. Declan offered me his hand to help me up but I smacked it and struggled to get up on my own. When I did I limped away before Simpson got on the scene. I just got beat up by some rich grade ten!

I went out the back door of Degrassi and I limped to Morty. That's when I noticed that his tail lights had been smashed. Who would do such a thing? In the broken light there was a pink post it note. This better be something dealing with insurance. I opened the note and it said: **You gave us gonorrhea 3. **Great! Could this day get any worse? While I was sitting in my car I started to think about Clare. I didn't use a condom with her the last time we had sex. She probably has it too. How could I have been so reckless?

I didn't leave school. Instead I just sat in the back part of Morty. I turned off my phone. I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Adam did warn me though. My world is crashing down and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Maybe I was the one who threw the stone that broke the glass though. I bought the world crashing down on myself

**Clare**

Declan told me what happened with him and Eli. While I'm not surprised, I am mad at Eli for acting that way. I'm also a little happy he felt some pain for all of his bullshit. I bid Declan goodbye for the day and I went outside. The hearse was parked in front of the steps of Degrassi. Eli was inside looking ghostly and confused.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Are you okay? You did hit Declan first."

"It's not that. Clare… I'm sorry I've been a bad boyfriend."

"Okay."

Eli took me home. I took some pain medication for the cramps I was having today. It's not my time of month. Maybe it's PMS or something. After taking some medicine I went to the bathroom. When I pulled down my panties I noticed that they were covered in blood. My period isn't due for two weeks. I decided to call my mom.

"Hello honey? Is everything okay?"

"Mom. I need to go to the clinic. Something is wrong. I'm cramping and bleeding."

"Well honey I can't leave work so go to the clinic and use the credit card for a cab."

"Okay mom."

"Call me if you need me honey."

"Okay mom."

I changed underwear and put on a pad. I called a cab and grabbed my mom's card and my purse. I sat on the front porch. When the cab arrived I got in. The drive to the doctor's office was short. I paid by credit and I got out. I walked in and signed my name on the 'walk in' sheet. I was shocked when they called me back. Well, there aren't that many people in here. They went through all of the normal motions. They made me pee in a cup, step on the scale and they took my temperature.

"Clare you are running a fever."

"Well that explains why I'm so cold."

"You can go into room five. A technician will be in to draw some blood in a minute."

I sat up on the table. I always have hated these tables because this paper crackles whenever I move. The nurse came in and took from blood from my arm. The needle poke hurt but it wasn't that unbearable. I at least got a purple band aid out of the deal. A few minutes after that the doctor came in.

"Clare I want to ask you a few questions."

"Sure."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever had unprotected sex?"

"Just once."

"How many sexual partners do you have?"

"Just one."

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Now on this chart is says you are cramping?"

"Yes….it's worse than period cramps but they are in the same place."

"Abnormal bleeding?"

"Yes. It was heavy too."

"And you are running a fever of 101.1. Clare I'm going to ask you to undress. I'd like to take a look at things down there. I'm going to take some samples from your cervix to test you for any possible sexually transmitted diseases. The robes are in the cabinet. I'll be back in five minutes."

A million thoughts started to race through my head as I shed my clothes and put on the paper thin gown. What if Eli did give me something? I started to hope he didn't. Eli couldn't have. He wouldn't have.

The doctor came back and I lay on the table with my legs open. The bleeding had stopped luckily so things didn't get too messy. She opened me up with the speculum and she swabbed my cervix. It was uncomfortable but not unbearable. After that I was permitted to get redressed and wait for the results.

After I got dressed I flipped through the magazines nervously hoping the interesting articles would distract me but nothing did so I just let myself wallow in worry until the doctor came back in. She had a stern look on her face.

"You tested positive for Gonorrhea and Chlamydia. It might be a good idea to inform everyone you've been sexually encountered with."

"There was only one person. There was only one."

"Well this can be cleared up with simple antibiotics. Clare, remember to use a condom every time okay?"

"Okay."

She gave me a prescription for the medicines. I called a cab and sat outside the office crying. I have two sexually transmitted diseases! I wasn't even the one who whored around. It's not fair! It's not fair.

I got my medicine and I went back home. I put down the prescriptions and I went to let some things off my chest. I went to Eli's house. He was home because his car was in the driveway. I used the spare key to get in and I went upstairs quietly. At first all I could hear was loud music but as I got closer to the door I heard a bed squeaking. I got an aluminum baseball bat from the hall closet and I knocked the doorknob off. Eli had Alli on her knees on the bed. Both of them were looking at me with shock on their faces.

"Clare…. Put the bat down."

"No you pathetic piece of shit!"

"Clare I can explain!"

"Shut up! Alli don't you say a fucking word either! You were supposed to be my best friend… I've been there for you through it all!"

"Clare I'm sorry."

"Yeah you're sorry alright. You're the sorriest bitch I ever laid my eyes on! Get your shit and get out! I have things to discuss with Eli… but don't worry. When I'm done with him you and all of the other school sluts can have him."

She grabbed her clothes and scurried out the door. I kicked it shut and I walked towards Eli. He'd now put on pants.

"Clare put that bat down."

"No Eli! I don't want to! All this time I've been hoping you'd change!"

I smashed his lamp and raked the glass onto the floor.

"I was hoping I would finally be enough for you!"

I broke the mirror to his dresser and the shards came crashing down.

"I was hoping that you'd stop fucking everything with a vagina but you didn't! I have been waiting for months! I've smelled you with other women's scents on you! I've been seeing the lip tint on your face and collar and I ignored it hoping that you would stop but you didn't. You even fucked my best friend and my enemy! Now you've given me gonorrhea and Chlamydia. I just want to know why? What did I ever do to you but try to love you!"

I used all my might to hit Eli in the arm with the bat. When I did I heard a crack and he groaned out in pain.

"I said fucking tell me why Eli! I'm waiting! I'm fucking waiting for your answer!"

"Shit Clare! Calm down!"

"No! I said answer the question! Do it or I'll hit you in the head this time!"

"Fine… I just can't help myself Clare. I never meant to hurt you I just loved having sex with other women! Why did you wait until not to confront me?"

"I told you. I hoped you would change but now I see you never will. That's why you apologized today isn't it? You gave me two diseases."

"I didn't know I had Chlamydia."

"Well now you do. I used to love you Eli. I would have done anything for you… That's why I stayed and didn't say anything. I just loved you so much and I wanted you to love me too but that's gone now. Don't ever speak to me again."

"Clare wait! I can change!"

"No! No you can't and even if you did… the damage is already done."

"Wait Clare… please. I'll delete all the numbers from my phone. I'll never even look at another girl. Just give me another chance. Please?"

"I'm leaving Eli."

"Please Clare! I'm begging you."

"I can hear that."

"Please. Just don't leave me! You swore you'd never leave me!"

"I take it back."

"Clare…I can be better. Please? I love you."

I looked back at Eli. He was crying and holding his hurt arm while he was down on his knees. Some sick part of me wanted to take the five steps to him and embrace him. That part of me still wanted his love and affection. That part of me still wanted _him_ but reality gave me the strength I needed to walk out the door. It made me realize that I will never have _him_ because of the way he is. He will never ever truly belong to me. It's a slippery slope. If I go back to Eli who knows how many times I will catch these diseases again. Who knows what else I will catch? I can't do it. I made myself be strong and I left with him running behind me trying to change my mind. When I got outside of the house Eli came out too and he bought his car keys. While I walked he drove slowly beside me in Morty as he constantly tried to convince me to stay with him.

When I got to my house Eli parked on the curb and he got out of the hearse. He ran in front of me, blocking the doorway.

"Eli move!"

"No! Not until you give me another chance. Clare you know I love you."

"No you don't! You don't love me because if you did I wouldn't have caught you screwing my best friend. I wouldn't be on two different antibiotics to treat the diseases you gave to me! You don't love me Eli! You don't!"

"I do."

"Well if you really love me then let me go!"

"There's nothing I can do?"

"No. Just please leave."

"Okay Clare."

He pecked me on the lips before walking back to Morty and driving off. I went into the house and I leaned against the door while I slid down it slowly and sobbed. For hours all I could do was lie on the floor and cry. Is it supposed to hurt this bad? I feel like I'm going to die!

My chest started to tighten up and it became hard to breathe through my crying. My heart started beating fast and my chest ached. I thought I was having a heart attack but I knew if I was I'd be dead by now. When the wave of pain blew over I went back to sobbing. I cried for hours without stopping. My mom walked in and saw me lying on the floor. She ran to me, worried that I was sick.

"Clare! Honey are you okay? Can you speak to me baby?"

"I'm fine mom. It just hurts."

"What hurts?"

"My heart."

"What happened? Did something happen between you and Eli?"

"We broke up."

"Why? Was it another girl?"

"Lots of them plus two diseases."

"What?"

"Mom he gave me gonorrhea and Chlamydia. I feel like such a fool."

"Oh baby! I'm so sorry this happened to you!"

My mom sat with me in the floor for hours, even though she had to be tired from working. We cried together and she held me and rocked me. She wasn't angry and she didn't fuss. She just held me…and rocked me.

**Comments? Concerns? Suggestions for the next chapter? Leave a review! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clare**

I found the strength to get up and get into the shower. I took my antibiotics with orange juice and then I walked to Degrassi. The school had a strange normalcy to it. I went to my locker and as soon as I did Alli came up to me.

"Clare can we talk?"

"Alli I don't have a thing to say to you. Please get away from me or I will scream."

"Clare please! You're my best friend."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She ran away from me and people stopped in the halls looking at me. I went back to getting my books when another person I didn't want to see came up to me. It was Hanna in all of her botoxed ugliness.

"You broke his arm you monster!"

"Bitch was asking for it."

"I'm gonna kick your ass and this time Eli won't be able to save you."

"Give me your best shot."

She smacked me and I hit her in the side of the head with my math book. She went flying across the hall and into the other set of lockers before she fell down, partially unconscious. People were gathered around. Some looked shocked and some cheered me on. What did I just do?

Principal Simpson and Coach Armstrong came to the scene and helped Hanna up. They also escorted me to the office. I sat there a little scared and majorly shocked that I was capable of doing something like that. They bought Hanna into the office and they sat her down beside me. The side of her face was already swollen and bruising.

"Girls, what was the meaning of this?"

"Principal Simpson… my night and my morning have been horrible. I was minding my own business when Hanna came up to me and threatened my physical well being. If you roll back your cameras you will see that she struck me first. I felt threatened so I hit her with what I had in my hands."

"Well… the cameras do show that. Unfortunately I'm going to have to suspend you both for three days starting tomorrow."

"What! She could have killed me and that's all she gets."

"You started it Ms. Fredricks. Maybe next time you'll learn to keep your hands to yourself and your mouth shut! You are excused Hanna. Clare, I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Okay."

Hanna left and then Mr. Simpson and I sat there in silence for a moment before he started talking about whatever it is he had to tell me.

"Clare what's going on?"

"I've been having some bad days Mr. Simpson."

"Well you should consider seeing Ms. Suave. There are more serious matters I wish to discuss with you."

"Like?"

"Several girls have tested positive for Gonorrhea and Chlamydia. They all gave Elijah Goldsworthy as a person they've been sexually in contact with. I think it would be wise if you got tested."

"I already have."

"Oh. Very well then."

"May I leave now Mr. Simpson?"

"Oh yes, of course. See you in three days."

"Yes… three days."

I walked out of the principal's office nearly in tears. As if it hasn't constantly been on my mind since I found out, here he is telling that Eli is responsible for a fucking school epidemic! I'm so angry I could hit him with something again! I just want to scream! I want to break something.

I went to my locker to finish what I'd started before the fight. The halls were now completely clear with the exception of a few stragglers. When I shut my locker Eli was standing there. His arm was in a sling and he had a breakfast burrito in his hand. How dare he try to win me over with food!

"Clare how are you today?"

"I'm just fine."

"I bought you this burrito."

"Why?"

"Because you love breakfast burritos."

"Yeah I do but that's beside the point.I'm mad at you."

"I know."

"Get away from me."

"No Clare! Dammit we need to talk! You are just as much at fault as I am!"

"How Eli? I never fucked anybody else."

"But you knew I did and you said nothing."

"I said my piece Eli. I probably shouldn't have been so passive aggressive but you are still the wrong one in this situation. Now move out of my way. I need to go to class."

"No. I won't we are going to talk about this."

Eli grabbed my wrist and I wanted to let him pull me into a hug and kiss me and convince me that he was worthy of me. I still wanted Eli but I can't let myself have him. He's not good for me. I jerked away and I tried to free myself.

"Clare please?"

"No!"

"No? Well don't think you're gonna be with Declan now!"

"I'll do whatever I want! It's my life and you are not longer a part of it."

"Clare just talk to me!"

"I don't want to talk to you Eli! Just get away from me!"

"No!"

"I'm going to scream."

"Scream your head off."

"Get out of my way!"

"You still love me!"

"Yes I do! I'm even still in love with you but this won't work!"

Adam happened to be walking down the hallway when he ran into us. Whenever I jerked away from Eli he yanked me back to him, even closer and he held me there even with me struggling. Though he was working with one arm he still managed to overpower me.

"Eli!"

"Adam this is none of your business.  
"Eli…you made your bed now lie in it. Let go of Clare."

"She has to let me apologize."

"She has but that won't change anything I'm sure… Let her go!"

"Fine Clare. Go."

I gripped my wrist where he'd squeezed it. That's going to leave a bruise. I ran to class, feeling like Eli might chase me. He's out of control. I went to class really late and while Ms. O was mad she let me go ahead and sit down. I noticed that I still had the breakfast burrito in my hand. It smelled good but I didn't want to eat the enemy's food so I gave it the Wesley.

My next class was Ms. Dawes, which I had with Declan. I sat in my normal seat. Alli looked at me with apology in her eyes but I ignored it. I sat beside Declan and he looked at me. Those blue eyes burned a hole right through me.

"So… your boy started an epidemic?"

"You heard too?"

"They are having a sexual health seminar tomorrow."

"I didn't know that… luckily all I have are things I can get rid of."

"Yeah…luckily. After your round of antibiotics it will be like this never happened at all."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, I've been where you are before."

"What?"

"Infected."

"You?"

"Believe it or not… I was no better than Eli. I was probably worse."

'"Great…"

"I just never had a girlfriend. I thought that was selfish."

"And you've changed now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My daughter. I got a girl pregnant and she had a STD that I gave her. It went undetected and the baby contracted it during birth. The baby got really sick. They were able to heal Molly, my daughter, but that's what made me want to change. Watching her struggle to breathe because she was born with syphilis and it was my fault. I mean I wasn't in a relationship with her mom so I didn't have to be faithful but why couldn't I have been careful?"

"Well is she okay now?"

"Yeah…she, her mother and I are all healed up. She's two now."

"Declan I had no idea you were a dad."

"Well I don't wear my "World's greatest dad" sweater until the weekend. You could meet her if you wanted."

"What? She doesn't live in some far off land?"

"Nope. I have custody."

"That would be great. I would like that."

"Great…we can go to the movies Saturday. She's dragging me to some glittery princess crap. I heard they will be passing out tiaras and those pink fuzzy scarf things."

"Well pink is your color."

"You are funny Ms. Edwards. Real funny.

"Draw your hand Coyne."

**Eli**

God I hate antibiotics. They always make my stomach woozy. I cruised in Morty, driving with one hand. I turned the corner and parked down the street from Clare's house. I watched her walk to the mailbox and get out the mail. Most of it looked like junk and bills but there was one letter that made her crack a little smile.

It's been days since the breakup and it feels like I'm going insane! I can't eat or sleep and I've even lost my sexual appetite. If that wasn't bad enough, I've been getting hateful text messages and phone calls from the girls who caught my infections. So far milkshakes have been dumped on me, hot tea has been chunked at my head and I've been slapped in the face a total of twelve times in the past two days. The only girl who doesn't completely hate me is Hanna but now that I've taken a step back to really look at her I don't know what her appeal was. Her lips look like somebody broke a hotdog in half and put it where her lips should be. Her eyebrows appear to be cutting into her hairline. Was I a nut?

I watched as Clare's mom got into a car that pulled up. It appeared to be the doctor who patched Clare up after she stabbed herself. Well… good for her. After a few minutes something that caught my attention happened. A white hybrid pulled up. Declan Coyne got out of the car and the he reached in the back and pulled out a little girl wearing a tutu and butterfly wings. Don't tell me Declan's a daddy. I called Adam.

"Hello?"

"Adam! I need some information! Now!"

"What?"

"Does Declan have a kid?"

"Yes. Molly…she's two and totally adorable. Fiona and I were just with her. Why?"

"He bought her to Clare's! He's at Clare's!"

"Man stop stalking her! It's creepy!"

"No!"

"Eli I'm calling then police!"

"It's no use. They are leaving… She's getting into the car with him Adam!"

"Well don't follow them whatever you do. Clare deserves a nice outing and he has his kid with him. What's the worst that can happen?"

"They could bond!"

"Goodbye Eli. Fiona's back with our shakes."

"Fine, ditch a friend in need for a girl."

"I learned from the best."

I followed the hybrid at a safe distance. They went to the movie theater. Outside there were men in tights and women in glittery pink ball gowns. Oh yeah, that new princess movie came out today and they are signing autographs. Well, I'm not getting mixed up in that. I parked outside the theater and I watched them go in. Declan put the little runt down to walk and he grabbed her hand. The little girl grabbed Clare's hand. He's using her to get to Clare! Somehow he knows babies and children are Clare's weakness! Dammit it's the oldest trick in the book! Don't fall for his crap Clare!

**Clare**

"Cware pwincess too!"

"Yeah, Clare is a princess…Princess Clare and Princess Molly."

"Daddy pwincess!"

"No daddy's not a princess."

"pwwweeeassseeee!"

Declan folded and put on the pink glittery tiara. He looked ridiculous but it's good that he's willing to look like a complete fool to make his daughter happy. Spending the day with them was just what I needed. Molly is adorable and she's smart. After the movie she convinced Declan to take her for pizza and icecream. I have to admit it…the kid has skills.

When we got to the pizza place after they ordered I went to the bathroom and Molly started doing her pee pee dance so I took her along. I let her go first. I stood in front of the stall to make sure she'd be okay but I kept the door closed to give her privacy. I looked at my text messages. My inbox was full. Two hundred and fifty messages. All of them were from Eli. All of them were apologies and pleads for forgiveness. One even let me know that he was watching me. Eli won't hurt me so I'm not too worried about that.

When Molly and I were done we went back out and Declan was waiting. Molly toddled to him and he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. She sat beside him in her booster chair and colored on the little sheet the waitress gave her.

"So Molly… is Clare our friend?"

"Yes! Cware my fwiend!"

"Well Molly you are my friend too."

She giggled and shyly hid her face behind Declan's back. I would have never guessed he was a dad but I guess looks can be deceiving. Hanging with them today was just the remedy. Who would have known a toddler, her dad and a pink boa could hold so much relief for me?

**Suggestions, comments, concerns? Review! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clare**

I swallowed the last of the antibiotics and I put the empty boxes into the trashcan. I decided today that I deserved to take a day away from Degrassi. It seems like I've been wearing myself thin lately. It's raining and storming so I just felt the need to stay inside the house.

I looked out the window to see that Eli was still standing on the sidewalk in front of my house. He's been there since my mom left for work. Even though the rain is drenching him and he's at risk for being struck by lightning…he's still standing out there. I wanted to invite him in and give him dry clothes but I knew if I did that would only stunt me. Still, I can't just let him stay out there.

I put on a pair of boots, a coat and I grabbed an umbrella. I went out to where Eli was standing. He turned his head slowly to look at me. It looked like he was crying but I couldn't tell if those were tears or rain.

"Eli you need to go home. It's storming."

"Clare I just… need you."

"Eli you can't have me. I'm sorry."

"Have you moved on?"

"What difference does it make?"

"Just answer the damn question Clare! I've been seeing you hang out with him these past two weeks."

"Eli you are torturing yourself."

"Clare please just tell me."

"No."

"Please tell me!"

"I just did Eli! I'm not involved with Declan okay!"

"That's good."

Eli pulled me into a kiss. I pushed at him trying to get away. Every time I broke the kiss he reconnected our lips. I wanted to melt right there in his arms. I nearly came unglued. I wanted to forget all of the promises I made myself. I wanted to rip them up and throw them to the wind.

For this moment I let myself go. I let myself kiss Eli's lips and enjoy his warm embrace. I let myself pretend it wasn't over. I let myself forget about the pain, the epidemic, and the other women. I let Eli hold me in the pouring rain and kiss me passionately. When I snapped back to my senses I pulled away from him and I looked him in the eyes. I kissed his cheek and I whispered in his ear.

"Goodbye Eli. Go home or you'll catch a cold."

He looked at me with a defeated expression before he slowly turned around and got into Morty. He drove away. I walked back into the house, leaving the umbrella on the porch to dry. I still can't keep myself from crying. Is that really surprising though?

I went upstairs and I took a hot shower before changing out of my wet clothes. I put on another pair of comfortable pajamas and I sat down to watch the cooking channel. Just when Paula Deen was ushering me into an evening nap I got a knock on the door. I opened it and I was surprised by who the visitor was.

"Darcy!"

"Clare!"

"I didn't know you were coming back!"

"Yes! I told mom to keep it a secret. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well come in."

"Gladly… wow this place hasn't changed one bit."

"Yeah, I know. Are you back for good?"

"Yeah I am."

"That's great. I'll take your bags to your room."

"You don't have to."

"I insist. You've been flying all day."

"Thanks little sister."

I took the bags upstairs and I hurried back down. When I did I went to the kitchen where Darcy was. She was holding the empty antibiotics box in her hand and looking at me. The look on her face resembled shock but I couldn't tell.

"Clare? This is the same medicine they gave me when I had Chlamydia. Please don't tell me that's why you had it too."

"I had that and gonorrhea. "

"What! How?"

"My ex-boyfriend."

At that moment I completely broke down in the kitchen. What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop crying over Elijah Goldsworthy? Everywhere I turn something reminds me of him and then I start crying again. Maybe I'm just being pathetic.

"Hey now…no tears."

"I've just been really weird lately."

"Well we all get a little weird sometimes. When will mom be home?"

"Not until late."

"What about dad?"

"What about him?"

"When will he be home from work Clare?"

"Dad doesn't live here anymore. Didn't you know that?"

"What are you talking about? You aren't making sense!"

"Mom and dad have been divorced for months."

"What! When?"

"Well they've been fighting for a while."

"Nobody told me."

"I'm sorry Darcy. I thought surely mom had said something to you."

"No. She just let me think that she and dad were together."

"I guess she didn't want you to worry."

"Where does dad even live?"

"Well that's the thing. I don't know. When the divorce was final he went off the charts. I tried to call him and I even went to his office. When I did he told his assistant to say he was busy because he gave up his parental rights to me for a reason."

"That's horrible!"

"Yeah…dad's been really weird too."

Darcy looked dumbfounded and then she started to cry. I could tell because her voice cracked but she wiped the tears before they fell from her eyes. She grabbed her coat and went for the door.

"Darcy where are you going?"

"To see dad at his office."

"You can't do it tomorrow? It's raining lions and gazelle out there!"

"No. I need to do this now. Are you coming or not?"

"Sure."

I threw on a pair of jeans and a pullover hoodie. I grabbed my keys and purse and I went outside to see that Eli was back. I guess some problems just don't go away that easy. I decided that since he was here he could make himself useful. I grabbed the umbrella and scurried across the street while Darcy looked at me strangely. Eli rolled down his window.

"Clare before you say anyth…"

"I need a ride. Well, me and my sister. To my dad's job and then back home."

"Sure. Hop in."

"Eli don't get all happy… I'm paying you gas money."

"Your money's no good here. I'm just happy to get to share a space with you."

I signaled for Darcy to come get in the car. She looked at me with a worried expression but she ran over and got in. Once everyone was buckled I got down to the introductions.

"Eli this is my sister Darcy. Darcy this is my ex boyfriend Eli."

"Ex as in… that ex Clare?"

"Yes Darcy. That ex."

She looked over at Eli evilly and then back at me. Eli swallowed nervously.

"Too bad he's so cute."

"Yeah. Too bad."

He looked over at me with an annoyed expression. I didn't let him know I saw it. When we got to my dad's job Darcy and I went into the building. His secretary let us right in. There was a woman sitting on his desk with her shirt halfway unbuttoned. Darcy cleared her throat and both the woman and my father looked to us.

"Darcy…Clare. I um… What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you dad. I just got back from Kenya to find out that you and mom were divorced."

"Yes."

"Even more disturbing… I find out that you don't want anything to do with Clare."

"Look… there are just some things kids don't understand."

"Don't sit up here and tell me that! I'm nineteen! I've watched children die of an illness there is no medicine for! I've caught malaria and I've had to explain to mothers why their children were not born crying or with life! Don't talk to me like I'm a child because I'm not! Just admit that you never wanted Clare!"

"Fine! Is that what you want me to say? I never wanted Clare!"

"Why dad? What did I ever do?"

"Nothing Clare. You were perfect…a beautiful child. Dad's just stupid. Go on out to the car. I have some things I need to get off my chest."

"Okay."

I went back out to Morty. I didn't even realize I was crying. I got in and I sat as close to the door as I could get.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Aw come on Clare… I know we are broken up and you are mad at me but I still care. You can talk to me. I've kept all of your other secrets."

"I don't trust you."

"I would never use your vulnerable state to get you to agree to be with me again."

"My dad never wanted me Eli. He said so in plain English back there. I knew that he'd always treated me different. He never talked to me or played with me. He missed my birthday parties and he only showed up for some of my awards ceremonies and plays when he felt guilty. He never wanted me and I don't know why."

"He's an idiot Clare."

"Could I get into the back part of Morty? I'd like to be alone."

"Sure."

Darcy came out of the building twenty minutes later and she was looking for me. Eli told her where I was so she got back into the hearse. He kept true to his word and he took us home. I tried to offer him gas money but he wouldn't accept it.

It'd stopped raining luckily so I didn't have to run to the house. I thanked Eli and he took off. As soon as he did Declan pulled up in the SKY. Darcy looked at me with one brow raised. I didn't know what to tell her. I invited Declan in.

"Declan this is my sister Darcy. Darcy this is my friend Declan."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"Where's Molly?"

"Fiona took her to get their weekly manicure and pedicure."

"Molly?"

"Oh… it's my daughter."

"Oh. Well you two chickadees… I'm tired so I'm hitting the sack. A trip from one continent to the other will really wear a person out."

"Goodnight Darcy."

"Goodnight."

Declan suggested we go out for icecream. I thought that was a wonderful idea so I grabbed my purse again and I hopped into the car. My mind was full of thoughts and he could tell that something was wrong.

"So… Last day of meds. I thought you'd be happier."

"I am happy about that."

"Then is it Eli?"

"No… not right now. I think we have an understanding."

"Really?"

"Not like that. We are just going to be friends. At least I'm just going to be his friend. This issue is closer to home."

"Parents?"

"My dad…."

"Is he okay?"

"Oh he's just fine. Today I fought out that my father never wanted me."

"I'm sorry."

"Declan I don't know what to think anymore. It seems like I just keep running into walls and they keep knocking me down and making me shatter. I'm in a billion pieces right now. I'm sorry I'm dumping my emotions on you."

"It's okay. One day you'll pay me back."

"Yeah… one day I'll listen to your whining and moaning."

"Yeah…sure."

**Eli**

"You asshole! I hate you! I hate you!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! You were just as willing as I was!"

"My parents think I'm a whore."

"A little help here!"

Drew Torres and Bianca DeSousa managed to get the Marisol's prying fingers out of my hair. They didn't catch her before she kicked me in the nose though. I held it and groaned. Blood came trickling down. The pain was almost unbearable.

Once they got Marisol out of the restaurant I went into the restroom to see the damage. I looked at my nose. It looked swollen and red. I don't think it's broken. My eyes were started to darken. Great! I'm going to have two big shiners going to school tomorrow! This is just wonderful. While I was checking out the damage in the mirror I happened to see a figure in my peripheral. I jumped and when I looked back it was just Fitz

"Geez Fitz you almost gave me a fucking heart attack."

"Sorry. Nice injury."

"Yeah well this makes all that crap you done to me feel like a Swedish massage."

"So another one of your infected got to you huh?"

"Why is everyone calling them that?"

"Well they are infected. You started an epidemic. Are you proud of yourself?"

"Not by any means. I wish I could rewind the clock actually. Of course you know by now that Clare's left me."

"Yeah… I know."

"Now's your chance if you want her. I'd rather it be you than that slimy rich Declan kid. I know I'm not the best person but something doesn't sit right with me about him."

"Mr. Moneybags isn't so bad. He leaves nice tips."

"Yeah that helps me a whole lot. I bet you are just rolling around laughing at how crappy my life's turned out."

"No. Actually I pity you Eli. Not only because you've been beat up by girls in record numbers lately but because you seem to have lost everything. You were always the dumb type but I know you loved Clare. Even if you had a funny way of showing it."

"Got any of your new Christian wisdom to give me so that I can win her back?"

"Sorry my friend. It would take a million prayers and decades of fasting for that to happen. Good luck."

"Thanks."

I went home with my hurt nose, broken arm and lack of hope. When I got there my mom and dad were sitting on the couch watching TV. I went into the living room and I sat ride in the middle of them.

"Baby."

"Mom?"

"What are you doing?"

"Yeah Son. This isn't your usual scene. Don't you have a girl to go out with or something?"

"No dad. I don't want another girl ever again unless it's Clare!"

"Well. Why are you here?"

"I just need to be petted and coddled."

"Oh…my little pookie bear that's all you had to say."

"Come on Cece! He's sixteen. He's too old to be coddled. You should boot him off the couch."

"Shut up Bullfrog! He's my baby… Now tell Mommy what's wrong?"

"Clare doesn't want me anymore because I gave her some diseases!"

"Well I can't help you there. Um… go knit a sweater or write a song or something. Your father and I are watching TV."

"But mom… the coddling…"

"Shhhh!"

Not even my parents have any mercy on me. I hit the shower and then I lay in my bed. I wonder what Clare is doing right now?

**Clare**

"Declan no means no! Get off of me!"

"What's the matter with you? You're clean now!"

"That doesn't mean I'll sleep with you!"

"We've been spending a lot of time together Clare. I just thought…"

"You just thought what? That because you are rich, I'm vulnerable and we've had some good times I'd just open my legs to you?"

"I wouldn't have put it that way. I'm sorry Clare. Forgive me? I just misread the messages. I want to get to know you better."

"Fine but wait until I say it's okay next time. Don't go making any assumptions."

"Will do."

**Reviews Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Clare**

"Well Clare everything looks fine. You are as healthy as a horse."

"Thanks Jacob."

"No problem. Hey tell your mom I'll be around at about five."

"Will do."

I went to the doctor just to make sure I was really clean and healthy. Jacob was nice enough to test me at the hospital and everything seemed to be in tip top shape. He and my mom are getting kind of serious. When I woke up the other morning to go to school his car was in the driveway. I'm glad my mom is moving on.

Life with Darcy back in the house has been fun. Hanging out with her and hearing her stories about Africa has been keeping my mind off of Eli. Sometimes I go out with Declan but ever since I got my STD clearance he's been acting like "Mr. Grabby Sam" and I don't like it! The first kiss is always sweet but then he sort of gets out of control. Last time I had to smack him to bring him back to reality. I can only hope that tonight he can show some kind of restraint.

I walked back to my house and when I got there my mom was getting ready for her date. Darcy was getting ready to go hang out with Peter. I guess we are all going out on the town tonight. My mom was the first to leave. Jacob came to get her right on time. She told us not to wait up. It's good to see her so excited.

"So little sister. Hanging out with Declan tonight?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Why so gloomy?"

"He's like a fucking octopus."

"Well you know what you have to do with an octopus?"

"What?"

"Cut off its legs and fry them up."

"You are sick Darcy. Have fun with Peter."

"I always do tutts. Oh and don't wait up."

"Yeah yeah yeah.

Darcy left and I went upstairs to get ready. I decided to wear pants this time so I picked out a pair of dark colored skinny jeans and a white button down shirt with a black sweater and black ballet flats. Declan was right on time as usual. He came to my door with flowers.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Hi Declan."

"Shall we?"

"Sure? Why not?"

We were going to the Dot first. I was really in the mood for one of their burgers. As we were approaching the restaurant I noticed several guys running from the alley beside the Dot. Then I noticed that there was somebody in the alley just lying there. What really jarred me though is the fact that Eli's hearse was in front of the Dot. I got a bad feeling and I don't know why.

"Declan stop the car."

"Oh Clare there's been a change of plans. We are eating Italian tonight."

"Stop the car please."

"Fine."

I got out of the car and I ran to the body in the alley. My fears were confirmed when I turned the person over. It was Eli though he looked almost unrecognizable. I started shaking him to try and get him to wake up.

"Eli! Eli! Speak to me!"

"Clare? Am I dead?"

"No. Just stay with me…"

"Are you an angel?"

"Eli just stay with me."

I called an ambulance in hope that they'd make it soon. He coughed up blood and winced in pain at the same time.

"I can't breathe."

"Then just save your air. Please don't die."

Declan approached the alley where I was holding Eli's mangled, nearly lifeless body.

"Wow somebody did a number on him. Guess he learned his lesson."

"You think he deserved this?"

"Well yeah."

"You said yourself you used to be like him so you deserve this too! Get away from me."

"I thought we were going out?"

"Declan Eli is…"

"Oh I get it. You are choosing him over me."

"I cannot believe you are being so heartless."

Declan drove off in his fancy little car. The skies opened up and it started to rain. I covered Eli with my sweater while I continued to hold him and try to keep him in the land of the living. Every time he coughed more blood came up. That was when I looked down and noticed that there was a tear in his shirt. I looked and saw a broken off knife in Eli's chest.

"Please Eli… don't die. Please."

"Love you."

"I love you too… Please don't die."

The paramedics arrived and they whisked him away. I got the spare key from the magnetic key holder under Morty and I drove to the hospital. I went in and they asked me some questions about Eli. When they were done I called Cece, Bullfrog and Adam. They all arrived in a matter of minutes. Adam was with Fiona.

Jacob rushed through the door of the hospital while taking off his jewelry and his date night clothes. He saw me and he stopped.

"Clare why are you here? Are you hurt?"

"No its Eli. He's…"

"Oh. Well I have to go Clare. I have an emergency surgery."

He jogged to wherever he was going. My mom walked into the waiting room and she looked shocked to see me there. He eyes widened but before she could question me I ran to her and latched onto her while I cried.

"Honey what happened?"

"It's Eli mom…. When Declan and I were driving I noticed some guys running from the Dot's alley and then in the alley I saw a body. I saw Eli's car and I just knew. I went to investigate and at first I thought he'd been beaten up badly but then I saw that he'd been stabbed through the chest."

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry. Cece, Bullfrog… Is there anything I can get you?"

"No thank you Helen."

We sat there for hours waiting and wondering. I prayed, Adam chewed at his nails, Cece and Bullfrog held hands and my mother paced. I felt sick to my stomach so I went to the bathroom. Fiona followed me. When I blew chunks in the toilet she held my hair.

"Thanks."

"Clare I'm so sorry. Did you happen to get my message?"

"No. What message. I don't have your number."

"I sent you a text telling you not to go out with Declan tonight."

"Why?"

She played a video of Declan saying vulgar things about me and in the end he said **" I'm sick of playing these games with Clare so tonight no amount of kicking or screaming will stop me. I'm getting what I want."**

"He was going to force me?"

"Yes. I tried to talk him out of it."

"I… t his night has just been too much. I walked into on traumatic experience and away from another."

I had to vomit again. Fiona was nice enough to hold my hair again.

"He's a snake Clare. My brother is a snake so if I were you I'd stay away from him. He'll hurt you….He's hurt girls before."

"What?"

"I've said too much. Will you be okay?"

"Yes. I will be fine."

I walked back into the waiting room feeling like a complete train wreck. I sat down beside my mom. I wish we knew something. Even if it's only a partial update… anything would do.

It had been eight hours and fourteen minutes when Jacob walked down the hall. There wasn't a smile on his face. This must be bad. I felt myself start to panic and I couldn't stop the tears. I already knew what he was going to tell me.

"Well… we were able to remove all parts of the broken off knife and repair the damage to his heart and lungs. We also repaired his ribs however while we worked on his heart and lungs there were complications. He had some trauma to his brain and there's some swelling so we've put him in a medically induced coma and we are giving him medicines to keep the swelling down. We will also be keeping him on strict observation in case of clotting, blood pressure changes or any other complications."

"Thank you Jacob."

My mom went home and got me a change of clothes as well as some clothes for Cece and Bullfrog. Fiona got Adam a change of clothes and she bought everyone some food. I wasn't in the mood for food though. I don't even want to think about eating.

"Clare, you need to eat something baby."

"I'm not hungry mom."

"Baby it's been a day since you've eaten. You have got get something in you."

"I can't."

"Okay baby. If you want it… its here."

Who would do this to Eli? I know a lot of girls were mad at him over the diseases but was it really cause for all of this?

**Reveiws please? Who did do this to Eli? Hmmmmm… =b**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eli**

"What is this? A vampire farm or something? Why do you need so much of my blood?"

"Mr. Goldsworthy please calm down or I will put you in another medically induced coma."

"Fine… Take all the blood you want."

"You know that girl you've been looking for came by to visit earlier."

"Clare?"

"Yeah. She came while you were getting all those tests and scans."

"What'd she say?"

"Nothing. She just said she'd be back later."

It feels like Clare is a myth. Every time she comes by I'm sleeping and nobody wakes me, or I'm in those tests. Each time all I have are subtle clues that she was in the space. Changed TV channels, comic books and burgers are usually the only tell tale signs that she was ever here. They say I'm lucky to not have any memory loss though I wish I didn't have to remember that night.

All I wanted was a damn burger from the Dot but while I was going in I got dragged into the alley. There were at least five guys. They beat the hell out of me then one said "Bet you'll think twice before you fuck another guy's girl and give her the clap." After that he stabbed me and broke the knife off. I thought I was going to die until Clare appeared out of nowhere like an angel crying over me, holding me and covering me with her sweater when the rain started to fall. That was three weeks ago though and I can say that I haven't seen her since.

I bet she's busy with Declan or something though.

**Clare**

"I don't care if Eli's still sick. That has nothing to do with me. Don't keep blowing me off Clare."

"You wish I would."

"What?"

"Declan just cool it alright. We aren't even dating."

"Oh I see what this is… What kind of jewels would you like?"

"What? You think I want jewelry to solidify things? No…"

"Don't walk away while I'm talking to you."

"Don't talk to me while I'm walking away."

"You are making it hard for me to keep my cool."

"What are you going to do to me Declan?"

"Don't test me."

"Let go of me."

Declan hit me in the face. Blood poured from my mouth and onto my shirt. I was in shock. Before I could even think of a reaction somebody's fist made contact with Declan's face, knocking him out cold. I looked back to see that it was Fiona who punched him. She and Adam got me out of the Dot and sat me on the bench down the street.

"He hit me."

"I told you. Declan is not a good guy. My brother is… bad."

"Clare are you okay?"

"I don't know Adam. I just don't know anything anymore! What is wrong with this world? Guys stabbing Eli, Declan punching me in the face… Has the Earth gone topsy turvy?"

"Clare let's get you home."

"No. I don't want to go home."

"Then where?"

"I told the nurses I'd be back to see Eli today."

"Okay."

"You don't have to come along."

"You're sure you'll be okay?"

"Positive."

I walked to the hospital with my still bloody shirt. I walked into Eli's hospital room to see him finally awake and in the room. He was sitting up watching the travel channel. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Come on in Clare…What happened to you?"

"…"

"Clare?"

He raised the bed up a little more and he eyed me strangely. I fell to pieces and I started crying. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He patted me on the back while I sobbed and cried a river.

"He hit me Eli."

"Declan?"

"Yes."

"It's going to be okay. He won't get another chance to hit you."

"Oh Eli. You are hardly able to be a body guard right now."

"When I get out of this hospital I'm going to go kick Declan's butt!"

"You mean you are going to go get beat up again?"

"Yeah I guess so. It's good to see you."

"It's good to talk to you."

"You smell like vanilla."

"You smell like that antibacterial hospital soap."

I lay on the hospital bed beside Eli and it's like we had our first conversation all over again. We talked for hours and even though my face hurt and he was irritated by his IV drip we managed to laugh and joke. Bullfrog came in before he went to work and Cece came in when she got off. After they checked on him Eli convinced them that he'd be okay.

"Clare while we are here together… I need to talk to you."

"Oh boy."

"I'm so sorry that I put you through what I put you through. I'm sorry I made you feel like you weren't enough woman for me and I'm sorry for being reckless with your heart. I know you will probably never consider me to be your boyfriend again but if you'd let me… I'd like to be your friend."

"So this means I get to paint your nails and give you makeup tips?"

"Leave it to you to make a perfectly good apology turn into a comedy act."

Jacob came into the room and he looked surprised to see me sitting on Eli's bed. I tried to get up but he told me I was fine there. He just had to talk to Eli.

"Mr. Goldsworthy your heart seems to be recovering remarkably from the wound and your lungs are doing well too. All the tests indicate that your brain activity is at normal levels and there doesn't seem to be any sign of swelling, clotting or hemorrhaging. We will keep you for two more nights and then you will be free to go home."

"Thanks Jacob."

"It's my job Eli. Clare… I will see you tomorrow night for dinner. Your mom is going to freak out when she sees your face. What happened?"

"I got beat up by a snake."

"See you at dinner."

**Eli**

I hated to see Clare go but I knew she had to go so that she could get rested for the next day of school. I can't believe that little Declan bastard put his raggedy ass hands on Clare. Somebody should cut them off! The nurse came into the room to check my vitals while I was in the middle of my silent fuss.

"Elijah your blood pressure is high."

"Well it sure isn't the food making it that way."

"It would behoove you to calm yourself."

"Yeah. I'll try."

I eventually fussed myself to sleep.

**Clare**

"Mom just leave it."

"Clare look at your face! That boy should be in jail! He thinks just because he's rich and sneaky he can get away with it well he's got another thing coming!"

"Mom please."

"First thing in the morning we are going to call the lawyer."

"Mom I don't want to go through this. I just want to forget it."

"You might want to forget but he needs to remember and feel remorse for what he's done."

"Mom please. I just don't want to go through this. I'll be fine."

"Clare I understand where you are coming from but if you want we can nail this sick little bastard to the wall."

"Mom I'm sure."

I went up the stairs and Darcy and Peter were on her computer. I waved to them both and I headed for my room when they called me back.

"Peter told me what happened to you at the Dot today."

"Peter you were there? I didn't see you."

"No but when I got there everyone was pretty upset about it."

"Well it's over with now."

"I've been hearing things about that Declan guy Clare. He's got a past."

"I'm not even dating him. I've been avoiding him for the past few weeks because I found out he was going to try and force me into having sex."

"Spinner told me to tell you that if you need him to dish out an ass whipping to him…he's available."

"No. Just let it be."

I went to sleep after I showered and surprisingly I slept well… The next day when I woke up my face was throbbing. I looked horrible! I got dressed and I put my hair down to try and mask the terrible bruise.

When I went into the school people looked my way and some whispers began. I went to my locker and I got my books out. When I closed it Declan was standing there with a shiner. He looked angry.

"You turned my sister against me."

"I didn't. You hit me. I should press charges."

"I dare you to Clare. I will kill you if you take me to court."

"I wouldn't even waste my time you sick asshole."

"We need to talk… I don't want to things to turn out this way. Let's just take a drive."

"No."

"What?"

"No."

He grabbed my arm and clutched it tight. It hurt and I tried to get away. He had a crazy look in his eyes. I looked around and nobody was noticing. I started to get louder in my protesting.

"Declan let me go!"

"No Clare! Not until you talk to me!"

"You hit me!"

"You pushed me to the edge!"

He slammed me against the lockers, making pain shoot down the right side of my body and I thought he was going to hit me again but Riley Stavros grabbed his fist and hit him with a sucker punch that sent him flying into the lockers across the hall. I started having a panic attack and I slid down the lockers, feeling unable to stand. Zane helped me up.

"Are you okay? That guy is a total monster."

"I can't breathe!"

"Okay let's just get you to the nurse's station."

While I was in the nurse's office principal Simpson came to talk to me about what happened.

"Clare we need your side of the story to decide the appropriate punishment for Mr. Coyne."

"It started yesterday at the Dot. He got angry with me because I refused to hang out with him anymore and he hit me in the face. So today when I came here he came to my locker and he grabbed my arm. I told him to let me go and he didn't so when I jerked away he slammed me against the lockers and he was about to hit me again but Riley stopped him by hitting him…. You can't suspend Riley! He was only helping."

"Clare I'm sorry this happened to you. You've been having a hard year. How's Eli?"

"He's better. He'll be getting out soon."

"Great."

The nurse checked me out and let me stay in her office until my panic attack passed. As soon as it did I went to class and I sat in my normal seat. The PA system came on and Simpson made an announcement.

"Students there will be a domestic abuse seminar today during last period. Attendance is mandatory."

Adam patted me on the back and looked at my sympathetically. I tried to look like I had it all together but this was crazy! Two incidents of violence in less than twenty four hours! I want to just fall apart. How did my life get to this point?

**Eli**

"He what!"

"Eli just calm down. The nurses said your blood pressure has been getting high lately just calm down."

"Adam Declan hit Clare again!"

"He got expelled and according to Fiona his mom got really mad and smacked him before she decided to send him to New York to live with his grandparents."

"I'd still like to wrap my fingers around his neck. Ohhhhh! That just burns me up! How is my baby?"

"I'm sorry? Who?"

"Adam don't fucking play games with me. I'm an inch away from a stroke."

"Clare is shaken up. She's been having panic attacks all day and the right side of her is bruised but she should be fine."

"Well… that is good news."

"So you are getting out of here tomorrow?"

"Yes and I will be going back to school bright and early Monday."

"Right in time for finals."

"Yeah just in time…"

**Reviews please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eli**

I guess I'm lucky that Clare and Adam bought by my books and homework every day when I was out because if they hadn't I probably would have bombed these tests. Thanks to them I think I did pretty darn good. I walked into the hallway and I noticed Clare there talking to Fiona Coyne. I like her more than I like her twin brother.

I couldn't decide whether to speak to Clare or not because I didn't want to crowd her. I decided to just walk past her. Well at least I was going to walk right past until Fiona bought it to Clare's attention that I was in the vicinity.

"Eli."

"Clare."

"How were your tests?"

"They went okay."

"That's good. So a bunch of us are meeting at the Dot tonight for cold hot chocolate. If you aren't hanging out with your girlfriend you could come along… Well you can bring her if you'd like."

"Clare you are funny."

"Well I know my way around a joke."

"You know I don't have a girlfriend."

"Well then. I guess you'll be there."

"Yeah I'll be there."

It's killing me. I want to reach out and grab Clare. I want to kiss her and caress her. I want her to be mine again but with the way things are going so far, I know she probably never will belong to me again. How can I blame her for not wanting me? I'm disgusting…or at least I was. I've had all my cootie shots now and I've learned my lesson but the damage is done. I can't believe I was so reckless with her heart. I guess I'd rather have her as a friend than lose her completely though.

I walked the halls and now nobody said hi to me. I've kind of gone from the best thing since sliced bread to the village idiot. I deserve it all though. At least girls have stopped coming up hitting and me though and nobody else has broken a knife off in my chest. I guess things are going considerably well.

I stopped by my locker and Adam was standing there with a goofy smile on his face. I tried to ignore it at first but it started to annoy me so I had to ask him what the big cheesy grin was all about.

"What's with the picture face?"

"Guess who's not a virgin anymore!"

"Who?"

"Eli…"

"Congrats Adam. You and Fiona took that next step."

"Yes we did and it was…nice."

"Well my friend. Welcome to the sexually active side."

"So, did Clare invite you to the cold hot chocolate group social at the Dot?"

"Yes… me and my girlfriend."

"Come again?"

"She was being funny."

"Oh…. She still likes you Eli. You know that right?"

"No she doesn't Adam so stop getting my hopes up. It's not nice to pick on people."

"I'm not. Look, you have to promise to keep this to yourself if I tell you."

"Okay. What?"

"She was in the bathroom and Fiona may have stolen a peek at her diary. She loves you man. According to Fi every page was about how she wanted you to hold her and kiss her and cuddle with her after making love like you two used to."

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"You know Clare isn't the type to say something first."

"Yeah… Don't remind me. Well what do I do?"

"Well…there's a party at this lake tomorrow night to celebrate the end of school. It's going to be very romantic."

"How would you know?"

"Because I planned it."

"Another secret party huh?"

"Yup. Oh and did I mention that you are helping me set up tomorrow?"

"No you didn't mention that. You know I have a bad heart now Adam! I can't do too much work."

"Your heart's fine you big baby… You are helping and you are bringing Clare as a date. You two have to get back together. You are like lost puppies without each other. I will admit that you two needed the time apart for you to come to your senses but now what you need is each other."

"What if she rejects me Adam?"

"Well if she does then…she won't! Just think positive asshat!"

"Did you just call me an asshat?"

"Yes… yes I did. Now get out of my space. My woman's coming."

"You are at my locker."

"Oh right…well see you later."

"Bye dude."

Adam walked off with Fiona and I got my books from the locker. I turned them in at the office and I cleaned out all my junk. I will admit it… When Clare and I were dating my locker was substantially neater. When I was done cleaning I went for the front door. Clare was sitting on the front steps.

"Clare."

"Eli…"

"Waiting for your mom?"

"Yeah. Jacob is taking her on vacation and they are dropping me off on their way to the airport."

"Oh. Hey…wanna go to Adam's party with me?"

"Sure."

"Well I'll see you tonight at the Dot."

Clare and I shared an embrace but it was broken up my Hanna. She's such a pest. She shoved Clare away from me and she looked at us with angry eyes. What the fuck is her problem right now?

"Hanna what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Why don't you ever talk to me anymore Elijah? All you ever do is run around after Clare like a sick puppy."

"That's because I love Clare."

"You didn't seem to love her a few months ago."

"I've always loved her which is more than I can say about my feelings for you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"God Hanna get the message. I didn't choose you over Clare then when I was fucked up and now that I'm changed it's definitely not going to happen. Move on to someone else."

"Fine go on with your fat bitch. Clare that's why Eli cheated. All of your blubber gave him a limp noodle."

"Clare's not fat but if she were I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking some of the blubber to put it your lips fish face."

"Eli let's go…"

Hanna stood there looking defeated while Clare laughed as she pulled me away and onto the sidewalk. She kissed me on the cheek and surprisingly I blushed. I looked down at her still expecting her to look angry but instead she was happy and smiling.

"You aren't mad?"

"No…You got mad enough for the both of us."

"Well I couldn't just let her talk about you that way."

"Thanks Eli."

"Clare don't mention it. That's my job as a… friend to have your back."

"Well thanks friend…my mom and Jacob are here."

I waved to Ms. Edwards and Dr. Jacob. Clare blew me a kiss from the backseat and I caught it. I walked out to Morty and I got in. These next two days will paint the picture of what will happen between me and Clare. I hope it's a pretty picture.

**Clare**

I couldn't decide what the wear for the Dot tonight. I wanted something sexy but still subtle. Not something that obviously says "Eli I want to be begged back because I still want you but I don't want to look like a pushover." Why are there no outfits that say that in this closet? While I was dissecting my room for an outfit Darcy knocked on the door.

"Clare? Are you okay?"

"I can't find anything to wear!"

"Oh okay…look just calm down."

"Calm! I can't be calm at a time like this!"

"Okay I feel that you are overreacting a bit. Just bring it down a peg. When is this outing?"

"Seven…"

"Its four thirty now… We have time to go to the mall and find you an outfit if you'd like."

"Mall?"

"Yes Clare…the mall. What's up with you today?"

"Nothing I'm just going through some things."

"Like trying to get Eli to beg you back while crawling on his knees?"

"Well…he's actually done that before. I just want him to want me back. Am I being stupid Darcy?"

"Yes but I was stupid lots of times with Peter and look where stupid got me… I'm in love and I've never been happier."

"So I should go back to him?"

"Clare… I know he hurt you but if you honestly think he's changed and you want him back…get him back. Life's too short to punish yourself for no reason. Now let's go find you an outfit for tonight."

We went to the mall and luckily it wasn't too crowded. Darcy and I looked around in a few stores and then she suggested I try on a crop top. At first I thought she was kidding but she kept insisting so I did. Once the shirt was on I was surprised at how good it looked…even with a little bit of my belly exposed.

"Mom would kill me if I wore this out."

"Well mom isn't here and it looks cute on you. Let's go find you some jeans."

I followed Darcy around I allowed her to pick out my outfit. I must admit that she did a good job. After that we went home. I showered, shaved and fixed my hair. I didn't really have to do much to it but put on a headband and fluff it a little. I threw on a little makeup and body spray after that and then I was ready to go.

Fiona and Adam pulled up in the driveway right on time. I told Darcy goodbye and I jumped in the car. Adam and Fiona looked at each other and then they looked back at me suspiciously.

"What?"

"Clare you look hot. Who knew you had such a cute little belly button?"

"Stop it guys. You're making me blush."

"Eli is going to choke."

"I hope not too much."

"So is it safe to say you two are on the fast track to reconciliation?"

"Well I don't know Adam. He doesn't want me in that way anymore."

"Clare hush that foolish talk or I'll have Fiona kick your butt. Eli totally still wants you! He's all mopey and depressed. He listens to sad love songs all the time. They aren't even the good love songs about sex and stuff…just the sad ones that people listen to while they are drinking alone."

"Well…"

"Well…"

"Well then… We are here!"

I noticed that the hearse was parked in front of the Dot. Fiona parked her car behind Morty and we all got out. When we got into the Dot Eli was sitting there looking at the floor in a trance. He looked nice. His cast had finally come off. I think he got a haircut too but I'm not sure because his style never changes. When I made it to the table he stood up and looked at me up and down.

"Hi Eli."

"Clare…you look amazing."

"Thanks."

"Here let me pull your chair out malady."

"Thanks kind sir."

"Barf."

"Gag."

"Adam and Fiona. How are you two this lovely evening?"

"Very well thank you Eli."

"Yeah dude we are good. Just finalizing the party plans."

"The party you are forcing me to help with?"

"Yeah…that one."

The cold hot chocolate was in heavy rotation and so was the conversation. Every so often Eli and I would lock eyes or our legs would rub together under the table. After a while Adam went to the bathroom and Fiona went to order sushi. That left Eli and I alone.

"So Clare… I haven't seen your belly in a while."

"Yeah I know. It used to be one of your favorite parts of me."

"Yeah because you are so darn ticklish there."

"Eli I don't know what you are thinking of right now but don't do it!"

He started tickling me and I laughed against my will. It was fun though, I must admit that much. I lost the tickle war because Eli isn't ticklish at all. I guess that's just one thing he will always have the upper hand on.

"So about this party tomorrow Goldsworthy."

"What about it Edwards?"

"What time are you picking me up?"

"Six."

"So early?"

"I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat beforehand."

"That sounds nice."

"We need to talk then."

"I know. So tomorrow at six?"

"Tomorrow at six."

Eli kissed me on the cheek gently before getting up to go and get our pitcher of cold hot chocolate refilled. Tomorrow at six….

**So what did you think? Thoughts…Suggestions...Comments…Concerns. Review! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Clare**

I helped Fiona load the last of the drinks into the coolers and I was done with all of my party duties. Adam has been a bit of a control freak today but he wants everything to be perfect. I guess I can't knock him for that though. The smallest things can make or break a party.

Fiona and I left Eli and Adam so that we could go get a manicure and pedicure. I need a good foot massage right about now because my dogs are barking. When we got there and we were talking Fiona told me something I'd rather not have heard.

"So I heard Hanna is coming to the party."

"Please tell me she's bringing a date."

"Nope. She's coming all alone. When I was getting my dress she was in the same store and she was shopping in the lingerie section. She picked out a girdle as her dress."

"Fiona she might have just been purchasing underwear."

"No she wasn't. The sales associate told her some dresses that she could wear with that type of girdle and she told the lady that the girdle was the dress!"

"She's disturbingly intent on getting Eli."

"Well one thing's for sure. He isn't messing with her again. If he was she wouldn't be acting this way. Yup…he's cut her off cold turkey."

"I hope she doesn't cause any problems."

"If she does I'll just give you the money to have her bumped off."

"Thanks Fiona.

After the manicure and pedicure Fiona dropped me off at home. Darcy and Peter were on the couch talking. She looked really excited. I wonder what all the fuss is about.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Clare I got into college!"

"That's great Darcy! I'm so proud of you."

"Not only that but I got a full scholarship because of my impeccable high school transcript and the essay I wrote about being a missionary."

"That's even better Darcy! Have you told mom?"

"No. I'll tell her when she gets back from vacation. I'm waiting until then to celebrate."

"I'll clear off my calendar."

After chatting with my sister for a bit I went upstairs to give her and Peter some alone time. I took out my dress for the night and I placed it on the bed. It was a white dress that was high waisted with a sort of…bustier. The straps were thick and it stopped just at my knee. When I saw it I knew it was the perfect dress for this event.

I made sure the dress was all pressed for the night. That was in place. I went into the bathroom and I ran myself a hot bath. I eased in and let my body soak for a few minutes and then I washed, shaved, got out and I put my curls in a messy bun. I gave myself a smoky eye with some gray and white makeup and I put on a little pink gloss. I moisturized my skin and then I put on a robe and I went back into my room. I looked at the clock….it said five twenty. Where did the time go?

I put on the dress along with a pair of white ballet flats. A girl has to be comfortable right? I grabbed my white clutch bag. It came with a strap so I put it over my shoulder. I looked in the mirror at myself. I looked pretty. I spritzed on some of my vanilla body spray and I went downstairs. It was five fifty eight.

Eli was downstairs with flowers in his hand. He was the exact opposite of me in his all black. When he saw me he smiled and I couldn't help but smile too. I got down the steps and he hugged me while handing me the flowers. Sunflowers… How pretty! Darcy made us take some pictures together but she wasn't too bad. After the photo shoot we escaped in Morty.

"So where will we be dining tonight Elijah?"

"You choose."

"Well we are obviously too fancy for the dot right now so… I don't know. You choose."

"What about steak? I could use a nice steak."

"Yeah…steak."

We went to a steakhouse. Eli and I got a booth in the corner. We ordered our drinks and they bought us out bread as an appetizer. After that though, the elephant in the room tooted its trunk.

"So Clare…"

"So Eli?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. It seems like all I have now is time to think."

"About what?"

"I think about us being together. I miss you so much Clare and I know I hurt you and put your life at risk. I was just… I don't know what was wrong with me. Clare I wake up every day hoping that the entire thing would have been dream. Sometimes I wish I could erase the past up to the point I ran over your glasses…that way we'd have a completely fresh start but I don't have a time machine."

"What would you have done different."

"I would have turned those girls down. I wouldn't have made that horrible name for myself. I wouldn't have hurt you or betrayed you and I would have showed you that you were more than enough woman for me Clare."

"People will call me an idiot."

"Fuck them Clare! If we have to we'll transfer to Lakehurst."

"Eli I'm tough but I'm not that tough… Degrassi will just have to get used to seeing us."

"Clare thank you for this chance. I swear I won't hurt you or let you down again."

"If you do I'll break your kneecap this time."

"You're so funny Clare."

We kissed over bread, garlic butter and two cokes.

**Eli**

Being able to kiss Clare again was like a little piece of heaven. She gave me a second chance. I almost wanted to jump up on the table and declare my love for her to the world but I decided to just whisper it in her ear and eat my steak with mashed potatoes.

After dinner at the steakhouse it was on to the party. The sun was setting and twilight was here. We arrived at the lake and a pretty good crowd had arrived. The glow of the sky with the twinkle lights Adam put up made the place look like some kind of story book that came to life. I wrapped my hand around Clare's waist and I kissed her on the cheek as we were entering the party. Adam and Fiona came up to us with big grins on their faces.

"What?"

"Somebody made up."

"Yes…Eli and I are official again."

"I'm glad. It was kind of hard having to be friends with you guys separately."

"Oh Adam."

A song came on and I asked Clare to dance. I took in her scent. Vanilla…like always. I love that she always smells like vanilla. I love everything about her. I just love Clare in general. While we were enjoying the moment that this night afforded us Hanna came up and ruined it but this time she wasn't alone. She had Declan with her.

"Well well well look at you two all hugged up…Clare."

"Declan what are you doing here?"

"Yeah… what are you doing here dude? You weren't invited to this party."

"Actually he was invited by me."

"Hanna why would you do that?"

"I had to have someone to go with since you were busy."

"Hanna what kind of relationship do you think we have?"

"I don't know."

"That's right because there's none! I'm not your boyfriend; we aren't even friends so stop stalking me and disturbing us! Declan if you ever think about hurting Clare again I'll tear you to pieces."

"Oh yeah."

Declan quickly jerked Clare and pushed her into the sand. I tackled him to the ground and I started punching him. Hanna had the nerve to try and help beat me up but Clare handled her. The fight was eventually broken up by Riley and Drew. I was a bit disappointed when they broke us up because this time I was winning. I beat up Declan Coyne!

Adam and Fiona made the two dummies leave. I checked Clare out to make sure she was okay. She wasn't bleeding or anything. The nerve of Declan putting his hands on her! The nerve of him just believing he can hit her right in front of me. I showed him!

"Eli stop thinking about beating up Declan. They are gone and I want your attention."

"Well excuse me… You can have all the attention you want. As a matter of a fact you have all of my attention and love from this point on."

"Thanks for beating him up though."

"Clare he pushed you."

"I know but still thanks."

"Well thank you for kicking Hanna's ass."

"You're welcomed. I hope they don't call the police to get the party busted up."

"They won't be doing that. Adam's dad owns this property. He got permission to throw this party here. It's been cleared with the sheriff's office."

"Go Adam."

**Clare**

After a few hours at the party Eli and I bid Fiona and Adam goodbye. We wanted a bit of alone time and being at a lake full of people wouldn't provide that. We went to Morty and Eli drove to his place. Cece and Bullfrog were gone.

Once we were in the house Eli blindfolded me and he guided me upstairs. Once we were in his room he uncovered my eyes. The place was really decorated with scented flameless candles, rose petals and chocolates in the shape of a heart on the bed and a condom on the pillow.

"So you knew all along I'd take you back?"

"Maybe… I wanted to spruce things up just in case. I mean if you don't want to have sex we don't have to."

"I want to."

I pulled Eli close to me by his necktie. Our lips met and it was pure electricity that ran through my veins. With every kiss I became a little more vertical. Eli's hands started to roam my body. It felt so good to not have to imagine his hands on those tender places.

We undressed quickly to speed things up. I put the white dress on his desk and he threw his clothes into a messy pile on the floor. I guess some things never change. Eli slipped on the condom and we went back to the kissing. The kissing was good. His lips traveled from my lips down to my neck...That made me hot. They then went from my neck to my nipples which sent chills through my body. While he was flicking my nipples with his tongue he was massaging my clitoris. I whispered to him that I was about to come and he chuckled. The first orgasm made my body tremble with pleasure. Eli moved back up to my lips and he pulled me off of the bed. He backed me into the wall, still kissing me and palming my breasts. He lifting one of my legs and he entered me slowly but with impact. I moaned lightly and Eli kissed me. Our bodies got into the rhythm of the sex and Eli lifted my other leg, picking me up off the ground completely. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he ventured deeper into my cave. The orgasms came like a revolving door. I didn't know whether I was coming or going and I loved it. It seemed like hours had passed but I still wanted more. I hit my last orgasmed and the contents of my passion came flowing out. Eli came too and we leaned against the wall kissing each other.

After we cleaned up and showered together he gave me one of his shirts to sleep in and we cuddled all night long while he told me he loved me in every breath and you know what? I believe it.

**Reviews please? Thanks =)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Well all things must come to an end…just like this story. This is the last chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed it because I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you all very much for reviewing and giving me your input. I really do listen to your tips, suggestions and predictions. You all are great… Well now enjoy reading the last chapter =)**_

**Clare**

I woke up in the middle of the night. Eli was stretched out across the bed and snoring loudly. I guess that never changes. Just for the sake of habit I grabbed his phone from the nightstand and the banner read "Hello Clare." I chuckled to myself and I put the phone down. I have faith in Eli.

I went to the bathroom and then I went down to the kitchen. If I remember correctly, they keep their sweets in the cabinet. I opened it to see a plethora of snack cakes and chips. I started reaching for the rice crispy treats when a hand beat me to them. I looked back to see Eli standing behind shirtless in his pajama bottoms. Well… I did steal his shirt to sleep in.

"Care to share those rice crispies?"

"Nah… I think I'll hang onto them. Did you find what you were looking for in my phone?"

"How did you know?"

"You always go through it."

"I didn't look through it but I did see that pleasant message you left."

"Would you like to look through it?"

"No that's okay I would like a rice crispy though."

"Is that all you can think about?"

"Yes…. Now hand it over or I'm going to hurt you."

"Violence over food."

"I need it more than you."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm eating for two…"

"What?"

"I found out around the time you got stabbed."

"Why am I just now finding out?"

"Because I'm just now telling you this."

"So you were fighting tonight and you were pregnant?"

"I'm two months… I can still brawl. I'm not even showing yet."

"Clare! Declan hit you and you're pregnant!"

"Eli calm down. You are upsetting yourself. Please relax."

"I'll try… I can't! Clare you are with child! We are in the family way! Your mom's going to kill us."

"She knows already and she's not going to kill us. I may have used your getting stabbed to get her sympathy and cut down on the anger."

"So what'd she say?"

"She said she's not happy about it but there's nothing we can do about it. She thinks I should keep it."

"Do you want to?"

"Well I don't want to get rid of it if that's what you mean."

"Good…That's good."

Eli handed me the rice crispy treats. I got one and I savored its marshmallow-y sweetness. He stood across the kitchen staring at me while I sat on the counter eating the sweet snack.

"What?"

"Clare this is huge."

"Eli I can't handle one of your overreactions tonight."

"Please let me overreact. You are having a baby and I'm the last to know…"

"You are not the last to know. You are the first person besides the doctor, my mom and Darcy."

"You have to start speaking up."

"Gosh okay… I will."

He walked over to me and scooped me up in a warm embrace. I let my head fall against his bare chest. I placed my ear against it to try and hear his heart. The scar from his stab wound marked the spot to listen in.

"We should get married."

"Yeah in about ten years that will be nice."

"I was thinking about right now."

"Your dedication is sweet but we are too young for that Eli. We are too young to be having this baby too but… it's something we are going to have to adjust to. We just aren't ready for marriage yet."

"Well promise you'll marry me one day then?"

"I'll sleep on it and tell you what I dream up."

"You are one funny girl."

I let out a sigh of relief. Finally… he knows the secret I've been carrying these past couple of weeks. I've wanted to tell him but the right words never came to my lips and the right moment never presented itself. Who would have known rice crispy treats would be the catalyst for letting Eli know he's going to be a father in eight short months.

As we stood in the kitchen embracing each other in the silence a kind of content happiness washed over me. I have Eli back and I'm in his arms with no guilt and no insecurity. Whatever comes next we can handle.

When the embrace was finally broken Eli took me by the hand and guided me back up to his room where we lay in his bed. His arm around me coupled with the cool darkness and silence was comforting. I went to sleep knowing that I could finally be happy again.

**Well guys this was the last chapter. I know it was short but I figured it just basically needed to wrap up the loose ends. What did you guys think? I want to hear from you all. **


End file.
